Mine
by Nachuu
Summary: Law will always gonna belong to him. Always.


**A/N: This was supposedly for the Xmas Prompt Day 19: Unrequited Love from tumblr but I forgot to post it because of school. Hah. A failed attempt of doing a yandere character.**

 **Warnings: Out of character, Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Without further ado..**

* * *

Luffy and Law were best friend since they were just a kid. They're always seen together everyday. Despite their different attitude the two clearly get along very well. Law were always there whenever Luffy was sad. He was there when his big brothers left because of a job transfer. He was there when he was happy. No matter what happen he was always there to help Luffy. That's why this time it was Luffy's turn to help his precious Torao or that's what Torao thought he will do.

It was a fine day and the two could be seen walking towards the direction of the Shinsekai Academy. Luffy were saying something to Law probably a story of what happen when they visited his big brother during the vacation but his story telling halted when he noticed that Torao were not listening anymore.

"Torao?" He asked with a frown. As he look up he noticed that Torao is now quiet as he keep staring at something. Luffy got curious and looks at the direction he was looking at. His frown deepens as he saw what he was looking at.

It is not something but instead someone. A girl. A nameless, faceless girl caught Torao's attention and that never happened before. He turned to Law again and his lip pursed into thin lines when he noticed the rose colored tint on Torao's cheek. This is the first time Luffy saw Torao like that and he doesn't like it, biting his lower lips Luffy nudges Torao's side.

"Hey Torao, are you listening?" He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. Torao flinch and turn to him again.

"S..sorry. What are you saying again?" Torao asked. Luffy pouted but continue his story again. This time Torao's attention were now fully at him.

Luffy's eyes occasionally follows the girl's movement. In his eyes she was just one of the faceless that surrounds them. Someone that doesn't have a role in their life.

But Luffy was wrong. He was in the same class with the faceless girl. He could clearly see the faces of his classmates except for her because he doesn't acknowledged her. He will never acknowledge her. Because in his eyes she is nothing but an eyesore that will break his relationship with Torao. But of course Luffy will not let that happen.

Lunch break and Luffy realized that he left his packed lunch and his pocket money. He groaned on his seat when his stomach growls loudly. The door slides with a loud clack that makes all the remaining student inside looks who was that including Luffy.

Luffy's pout turn to a wide grin as he saw Torao waving his own bento. Without any words Luffy runs to Torao and hug him tightly.

"Torao! You're a lifesaver!" He exclaimed and pouted "I left my food and I'm hungry~" Torao chuckles at his antics.

"Yeah you should thank me. I am your saviour after all." He said jokingly. "Come on let's go eat lunch."

"Wait. I'll just put my things inside my bag." Luffy said as he quickly arranged all of his school supplies inside his bag and as he finished his tasks he noticed the faceless girl staring with mouth agape at Torao. Her cheeks were tinted in pink as her newly acquired friends teased her. Luffy feels his blood boils at how the girl stared at his Torao. When his eyes and her met Luffy glared at her making her squeak in her chair. Pathetic.

As if he will let that girl touch his Torao.

* * *

Days passed and Luffy now notices how Torao's attention to him were decreasing. Whenever they passed the faceless girl Torao's eyes will always following her movement. Torao's reason for visiting his room is not because of him anymore but to catch a glimpse of the faceless girl. He can't take it anymore. He was getting more angry at the girl for making Torao like that.

"If you like her. Why not confess to her?" Luffy said absentmindedly to Torao one day. If it's any other day Luffy will laugh out loud at Torao's expression. His wide eyes and face aflame were hilarious but this is not any other day.

"W..what are you saying idiot?" Torao stuttered. "I can't do that look at me."

Luffy then started to examine Torao and noticed that he doesn't look bad. His disheveled hair, dark bags under his gold eyes that was framed by a full rimmed glasses that he occasionally wore whenever he was doing school works and there are also a tiny stubble growing to his chin due to puberty but all in all it just added to his charm and if Luffy will be honest he kinda liked how Torao looks.

"You look awesome!" Luffy stated the truth.

"Yeah right." Torao snorted, burying his head to the book he was reading. Luffy pouted at Torao's low self esteem. If Torao will actually put effort on styling himself he was absolutely sure that he will be popular in instant. He is smart, he always got the highest grade in his year and he could understand complicated books about medicine that failed to register on Luffy's mind. His good looks is just a plus.

"Hey I got an idea!" Luffy exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, snatching the book Torao was reading. Torao looks at him with annoyed yet confused look on his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I will help you with that girl." Luffy said with a grin. Torao looks at his friend suspiciously. He knows how Luffy sometimes do things overboard, making them put in trouble.

"Really" He asked still frowning. Luffy nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Uh huh." Torao answered still not convinced, snatching the book back on Luffy's hand.

* * *

As promised Luffy helped Torao. At first Torao was very reluctant on the help that being offered but Luffy insists. He let them talk to each other even though it hurts seeing them together but knowing how happy that makes Torao he can endure it. Sometimes when Torao inquire him about the faceless girl Luffy will answer him truthfully with a big smile he could muster plastered on his face but deep inside him he was seething and hoping for the girl to disappear. But he need to endure it no matter how painful for him to watch them together. It's just a false hope for his Torao and the faceless girl anyway. It will end soon enough it's better for them to enjoy it while it last.

Luffy knows that he was being pretentious in front of his Torao. Yes, his Torao. Because Torao belongs to him and him alone. But he can't help it. He just don't want anyone to interfere with him and his Torao. That's why he will do everything so that no one can come in between them without his Torao noticing it.

So when he heard that faceless girl and her other faceless friends, anyone who associate with her becomes insignificant to Luffy's mind. His blood boils as he heard what they were talking about.

"He asked you out? Law-senpai did? With a love letter?" He heard one of the faceless squealed curiously. The faceless girl whom his Torao likes have a decency to blushed and act shy as she nodded. Luffy was seething inside. How dare she.

"Yeah. He asked me if we can meet later to ask for my answer." The faceless confirmed. Her other friend squealed which makes Luffy cringe in disgusts.

"You are so lucky. Law-senpai is very smart and handsome despite his gloomy looks and you are beautiful. You two really suit each other. So it's a yes?" The other one asked, nudging that damn faceless girl.

"Yeah. I really like him as well, actually." And Luffy's mind went blank when the group started to squeal like there's no tomorrow.

No. It can't be. He won't allowed it to happen. Torao is for Luffy and Luffy is for Torao not with some faceless girl whom he just met recently. He was busy glaring daggers at the group that he didn't notice that his spoon were already bend and the meat on his lunch box were already squashed.

As the bell rang, indicating that the school hours just ended his classmate excitedly put their things inside their bag, excited chatters are flying through the air but his whole attention was on the faceless bitch, relationship wrecker. Her group of faceless friend bid her an excited encouragement before going first, leaving the bitch alone, blushing and giddy. Luffy watch them with a calm and expressionless look on his face. He wait for everyone to leave, leaving the two of them alone inside their classroom. Quietly, Luffy stood up from his seat and walks toward the faceless girl. He tap her table and when she looks up Luffy grins at her.

"Hi." He greeted cheerfully. She looks at him and give him a shy smile then his eyes travelled to the letter in her hand. still smiling brightly at her he quickly snatched the paper from her earning him a shocked gasped.

"Hey give that back to me." The faceless girl said in shock but Luffy stop her from reaching it, scanning the content of the letter Luffy can't help but feel disgusted at the words written to the paper. The faceless girl glared at him as she tried to snatched back the paper from him. Luffy looks at the faceless girl with an innocent smile but a crazed glint on his eyes when suddenly,

 _Rip. Rip. Rip._

The faceless girl watch in horror as Luffy rips the paper into tiny pieces before throwing it at her like a confetti, smile still plastered to his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" The faceless girl screeched when she recovered from the shock, picking up the ripped papers as tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes. Luffy slam his hand on her table making a loud thud on the silent room, papers flying because of the force.

"Listen here." Luffy said calmly, his eyes were being shadowed by his hair, creating a scary illusion. "Don't you dare try snatching Torao away from me." He warned, staring deeply at her wide eyes. "Stay away from him."

"W..What will you do if I don't huh?" The girl asked bravely but her body were trembling in fear. Luffy sighed this girl really is an idiot. Luffy grabbed her collar and growled at her

"Stay away from him. He's mine." He sneered. The girl squeaked at her place as Luffy smirked he pushed the girl slightly and started to caress her cheek. "Because if you don't..." Reaching to his pant's pocket he took out his ballpen that he pocketed there earlier and stab the tip on the table inches away the faceless girl's hand. "I can't tell what might happen to you." With one last pat on her cheek Luffy's angry expression turn to his usual happy expression again but the crazed glint on his eyes are still present. "You understand right." The girl nodded her face were white as a paper. Smirking inwardly Luffy turn to exit the room satisfied at his threat, leaving the girl scared for her own life.

When he was out in the corridor he felt his phone vibrate suddenly, fishing it out he unlocked his phone to see that it was from Torao and open the messaging app with a smile but quickly frown when he read the message.

I mustered the courage to confess. Hope it turn out good. Wish me luck.

Luffy tsked and type a quick reply.

 _I'm so proud of you. I believed that it will turn out wonderful. Good luck, Torao. You can do it._

Hitting the send button Luffy smirk and went to take a round on their building with a light skip. It is just a matter of time till the nuisance in their relationship disappear.

* * *

Hour later Luffy could see Torao exiting his classroom with a crestfallen expression on his face. Even in far distance Luffy could see tears pricking on the side of Torao's eyes, wiping it away Torao pocketed his hand and walk away. Few moments later the faceless girl also exited their classroom with tears flowing from her eyes. Luffy waited for the girl to passed through him before muttering in his sickly sweet voice,

"Good work." the girl glared at him with her tears filled eyes but Luffy could see the fear behind it, shrugging he give the faceless girl a wide smirk before walking away not without bumping his shoulder to her, making her falls down. With a little giggle Luffy leaves the girl slumped on the floor helplessly.

"Now it's time to comfort my Torao since some bitch here dumps him." Luffy said loudly enough for the girl to hear before walking away with a smile.

Luffy found his Torao on their usual place, crying. Silently he walk towards him.

"Torao?" He asked innocently. He noticed him flinched and wipe his eyes profusely before looking at Luffy. The two stared at each other before Law let out a silent sob.

"She dumps me." Law said quietly. Luffy mocked a gasp as if not expecting it.

"She did what?" Luffy frowns acting like he doesn't know anything. "Oh poor Torao. She's an idiot for rejecting you." Luffy said in a sad, comforting voice as he kneeled down and hug Torao close to him. "Forget about her. She doesn't deserves you anyway. She doesn't know what she'd just wasted" Luffy continue weakly, rubbing Torao's back comfortingly as he felt him nuzzle his head on the crook of his neck, wet from his Torao's tears.

Luffy can't stop the crazed wide smile splitting on his face. Finally, finally no one's gonna interfere with them anymore. Torao's only belongs to him, to Luffy. He hugged Torao, humming lightly.

You are mine. Mine alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays!**

 **A little note.. I kind of looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please pm me. Thank you very much!**


End file.
